


Kaprys

by juana_a



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Cooking, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred bierze urlop, Bruce próbuje gotować.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaprys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlupnorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlupnorth/gifts).



> tekst napisany na fikaton 5 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

Wszystko, jak zwykle, zaczęło się na przyjęciu. No dobrze, nie dokładnie, ale gdyby nie przyjęcie, prawdopodobnie to wszystko by się nie zdarzyło. Na przyjęciu było jedzenie. Cóż, zawsze jest, ale Bruce właściwie nigdy wcześniej nie znalazł się w jego pobliżu. Tym razem podczas rozmowy żona burmistrza tak nim lawirowała, że w końcu znaleźli się przy stole. Burmistrzowa, niby zdziwiona tym przypadkiem, stwierdziła, że skoro już tu są, to Bruce musi spróbować tego meksykańskiego dania. Bruce spróbował.

Następnego dnia Alfred wziął urlop. Co prawda tylko na jeden dzień, ale urlopy Alfreda Bruce liczył od szesnastu wolnych godzin i wszystkie zapisywał w specjalnym kalendarzu. Urlop Alfreda oznaczał brak Alfreda, a brak Alfreda oznaczał brak dania meksykańskiego, na które Bruce miał zaskakującą ochotę. Bruce miał żal do Alfreda. Nie był tylko pewien, czy o danie czy raczej o urlop. Zwykle Alfred narzekał na to, że Bruce nie je, a jak chciał jeść, to wyjechał. Tak, chyba jednak o urlop.

Po południu Bruce był już naprawdę zdesperowany. Obdzwonił wszystkie restauracje w mieście, nie tylko swoje, ale w żadnej nie przyrządzano tego dania. Zlecił nawet próbę sprowadzenia go z Meksyku, ale w Meksyku stwierdzono, że to danie meksykańskie jest tak samo meksykańskie, jak barszcz ukraiński jest ukraiński. Cokolwiek by to nie miało znaczyć. Nieomylnym znakiem, że desperacja sięgnęła szczytu był telefon do Gordona (nie sam telefon, _ten_ telefon).

— Jim. Mam bardzo poważne pytanie. Umiesz gotować?

— … — odpowiedział Gordon.

Kiedy pół godziny później Bruce — w nieskazitelnie białej koszuli z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami i w kuchennym fartuchu w biało—niebieską kratkę — otworzył drzwi mieszkania, Gordon tylko uniósł brwi i pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

— Mam wszystkie składniki — powiedział Bruce, idąc w stronę kuchni.

— Tylko proszę, nie mów, że sam robiłeś zakupy.

— Nie, zleciłem to.

— Chwała Bogu. Gdybyś zrobił to sam, wszyscy w Gotham umarliby na zawał.

— ...

— Tak tylko mówię. — Dodał szybko Gordon. Bruce spojrzał na niego najbardziej zdradzonym spojrzeniem, jakie potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Gordon westchnął. — No dobrze, już dobrze. Gdzie masz ten przepis?

— Tutaj. — Bruce natychmiast się rozpogodził. — Zacząłem kroić mięso.

— I nie uciąłeś sobie nic? — Gordon ujął dłoń Bruce’a i zaczął się jej dokładnie przyglądać. Bruce nie był pewien, czy powinien się obrazić, bo palce Gordona lekko zaciskały się na jego nadgarstku, co powodowało raczej niepożądany w tej chwili ciąg myśli. Zanim się zdecydował, Gordon puścił jego dłoń. — Wygląda w porządku.

— Umiem pokroić mięso — obruszył się Bruce.

— Właśnie widzę — stwierdził Gordon, spoglądając na duże i nierówne kawałki wołowiny w misce.

— Ej!

— Jestem pewien, że się starałeś — dodał szybko Gordon.

— Świetnie. Możesz pokroić sam. Ja pokroję cebulę.

— Czy jest w tym przepisie coś, co nie wymaga krojenia? — zapytał Gordon, biorąc do ręki nóż.

— Jest podsmażanie, ale do tego trzeba najpierw coś pokroić.

— To przygotuj patelnię i poczekaj, aż pokroję mięso.

Bruce prychnął, ale posłusznie poszedł poszukać patelni. Zajęło mu to trochę czasu. Właściwie nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był w kuchni, a chyba nigdy nie wiedział, gdzie co jest. Kiedy Gordon skończył kroić mięso i zaczął kroić cebulę, Bruce podsmażał mięso i podgrzewał bulion.

— Lepszy byłby naturalny — zauważył Gordon.

— Jim, nie wymagaj ode mnie gotowania rosołu.

— Ależ ja niczego od ciebie nie wymagam, Bruce. To był twój pomysł.

— Ale dzięki temu jesteś tutaj. Zły pomysł?

— …

— Tak myślałem.

Kiedy mięso cebula i warzywa były już podsmażone i spokojnie dusiły się na ogniu, Gordon zabrał się do sprzątania bałaganu, w którym tonęła kuchnia. Bruce przemieszał lekko potrawę, żeby się nie przypaliła i odwrócił się od kuchenki.

— Coś masz na nosie — powiedział i podszedł do Gordona. — Poczekaj — zaśmiał się, kiedy Gordon prawie strącił sobie okulary.

Bruce delikatnie zdjął z nosa Gordona kroplę sosu. Zanim zdążył zabrać rękę, Jim złapał go za nadgarstek. Przyciągnął jego dłoń do ust i powoli zlizał sos z jego palca. Bruce nie wiedział, że wstrzymał oddech, dopóki gwałtownie go nie wypuścił, kiedy usta Gordona przestały dotykać jego palca, zbliżyły się do ust.

Cudem nie zapomnieli o wyłączeniu kuchenki. Drogę do sypialni znaczyły ich zrywane w pośpiechu ubrania. Rano, Alfred znalazł w kuchni największy bałagan w historii gastronomii i na wpół przygotowane danie meksykańskie. Pokręcił tylko głową z rozbawieniem i zabrał się za przygotowanie kawy i śniadania dla dwóch osób.


End file.
